Like you Like me
by Yuki Suou
Summary: Not every love has a happy ending. One-shot. Written for a contest.


**LIKE YOU. LIKE ME.**

"Yuki, will you go to the ball with me?"

"Ka-Kaname sama! Uh, yes… I mean, I would love to, but, I am not really good at dancing, and you see….."

I blocked her annoyingly cheerful voice out. Even from this distance I could see (and feel) the blood rush to her cheeks. I could see the smile, which was so bright, that it made creatures like us shrink away. And of course she is happy. She is asked by the one she wants to go with.

Unfortunately, it is a happiness that I will never feel now.

Choking back my sob, I jumped from the tree and started to drag my feet towards the dorm.

The Moon Dorm.

"You are out during the curfew, vampire."

The other prefect.

The more infuriating one.

The Cursed One.

Barely resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I immediately slipped on my stoic Noble façade and glanced back.

"It would do you good to remember your position. More than half of the Night Class thinks you to be little more than filth."

I could feel his anger, his hatred, his resentment, all directed towards me. A personification of what he hates and what he himself is turning into.

"As if I give a damn to what you blood-suckers think!"

I arranged my face into a slow smile. I knew he was itching to get out that accursed gun of his, to blast the hell out of me. But he couldn't do so in plain daylight. A little more provocation…

"Not trying to blow my head out already? Well, that's an improvement for you. Never thought your mother to be the one teaching you…."

There.

It was out.

Before he could even finger the trigger, I shot a burst of pain towards him. The gun fell from his hand.

Even I had to admire his strength. He was writhing in agony, but still didn't let out a scream.

Or maybe, it was just his pride.

I added, "It would be more bearable if you just accept what you are. Oh, and by the way, Kaname-Sama has just asked Cross to the ball. Thought you should know", and disappeared from his sight.

Well, I shouldn't be the only one to feel despair.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Evening…

"Shiraboshi-San?"

I looked up to see Ichijou-San standing near my desk.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering whether you have a date for the ball yet."

A pang of disappointment shot through me as the events of the afternoon replayed in my mind for the umpteenth time.

But we can't afford to show our weaknesses. Not in these time.

Specially, when we were the center of attraction of the whole class.

All he got from me was a demure smile. "No. Not yet. Do you have someone in mind?"

He turned visibly red. Clearing his throat, he said, "I myself was thinking of asking you…. if you don't have a problem that is. I mean….."

"My, my, my, has the cat finally got your tongue, O Eloquent One?" I teased. "Though, from you, I would have expected a more formal invitation."

He grinned. Bending over unexpectedly, he whispered in my ears, "If that is what the Lady wants."

He took my hand and went down on his knee. "Will you, Shiraboshi Hikari, do me the honour to be your partner in the Annual Ball?"

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I got up with a smile and curtsied, "The honour will be mine."

I remembered my father's words.

***FLASHBACK***

Shiraboshi mansion…

"Marriage for love is luxury. Which we cannot afford. Shiraboshi Hikari, do you understand the important role you are going to play in upholding the family honour?"

"Yes, father."

A rare smile lit up the face of my father. "The more suitors you get from higher family, the better. Ichijou clan will be a good choice. They hold the highest seat in the Council, plus the boy is a good friend of Kuran Kaname. Also, he is the next in line for succession….."

"I understand, father. But why not choose Kaname-sama himself?"

A flicker of surprise crossed his eyes, though his face betrayed nothing.

"You have high ambitions, Hikari! Do your best."

But it's not just ambition, father.

He paused and added. "Maybe you will even come to love the person you choose. It happens."

"Like you."

He nodded absent-mindedly.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Even as the beasts we are said to be, vampires love only once in their lifetime, if they do, at all.

And, even more rarely, do they have a happy ending.

Like me.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Read and review please?


End file.
